gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Mirror Park
Radio Mirror Park is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is hosted by George Lewis Jr., also known as Twin Shadow. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Digitalism - 2 Hearts (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF508A8DC = 2 Hearts *Ducktails - Assistant Director (2013)TrackID.gxt2: 0xD70514A4 = Assistant Director *Friendly Fires - Hurting (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0xDFB3D054 = Hurting *Future Islands - Before the Bridge (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0x28A4244C = Before The Bridge *Gold Fields - Thunder (2013)TrackID.gxt2: 0xBA218035 = Thunder *Junior Boys - ep (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0xB213A00D = ep *Miike Snow - Animal (2009)TrackID.gxt2: 0x0F1FFADE = Animal *Moving Units - Until She Says (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0x6528EF99 = Until She Says *Panama - One Piece (2013)TrackID.gxt2: 0x008ED953 = One Piece *Rainbow Arabia - Blind (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF249C585 = Blind *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0x82E3B785 = Love In Motion *The Shoes - Time to Dance (2010)TrackID.gxt2: 0x50360498 = Time To Dance *Toro Y Moi - Day One (2013)TrackID.gxt2: 0x198D92C8 = Day One *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0x152F41AD = Run My Heart *Ultraísta - Smalltalk (Four Tet Remix) (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0x6BFBF179 = Smalltalk (Four Tet Remix) Video ;Original playlist ;Enhanced version playlist Prominent Appearances in Storyline ;Radio Station *Radio Mirror Park plays during all Sea Races (story mode) *Plays inside Sub Urban and Binco stores. ** Plays inside Vespucci Movie Masks. ***Plays in Lifeinvader Office's demo room. ;Individual tracks *All three end credit themes are from this station. **"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer is the end credit music for the mission "Something Sensible." **"Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 is the end credit music for the mission "The Time's Come." and is also featured in the Grand Theft Auto V official trailer. **"The Set Up" by Favored Nations is the end credit music for the mission, "The Third Way.". *"From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix)" by Dan Croll is featured in the PS4, Xbox One, and PC trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. *"Change of Coast" by Neon Indian is the main theme music for Grand Theft Auto Online. *"Shine A Light" by The C90s plays during Michael's hallucination during the mission "Did Somebody Say Yoga?". *"Do You Believe?" by Poolside plays in the background during Twin Shadow's dialogues in-between songs. *"Flutes" by Hot Chip was featured in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Stunt Race Creator trailer. *"Feel the Same" by Battle Tapes was featured in the GTA Online: Import/Export trailer. **The album version of this song was used in the trailer, whereas the version featured in game is slightly slower and lower-pitched than the album version. Trivia *In-game, the radio wheel misspells "Baardsen" as "Baarsdon". *This is possibly one of Michael De Santa's favorite radio stations, as it is one of the default radio stations in his Tailgater (alongside Los Santos Rock Radio and Vinewood Boulevard Radio). *The icon of Radio Mirror Park represents a guitar pick. *The in-game files list this station as "silverlake," a reference to the Los Angeles neighbourhood of Silver Lake (which Mirror Park is based on), a neighbourhood known for its hipsters and indie music scene, which reinforces the station's connection to the hipster subculture. The station's frequency, 88.9 FM, is also the frequency of KXLU, a Los Angeles radio station which broadcasts from Loyola Marymount college and plays independent music and demos of up and coming artists. *The band HEALTH previously scored the soundtrack for Max Payne 3, another Rockstar developed title. *A remixed version of one of the cut songs, "Animal" by Miike Snow, appears on Electro-Choc in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The main album version was meant to be on this station. *Twin Shadow makes several references to the link between GTA locations and their real life counterparts: **When he introduces "Feel the Same", he comments that it is "from right here in Los Santos". Battle Tapes is based in Los Angeles, California. **When he introduces "Don't Come Close", he comments that it is "psychedelic pop from Broker". Yeasayer is based in Brooklyn, New York. *Radio Mirror Park shares a lot of similarities with Radio X, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Similarities include both stations having DJs obsessed with unorthodox lifestyles and being unique, priding their underground/alternative identity and attitude despite the music gaining prominence in their respective eras, and even sharing the same announcer for the station identifications. See Also *Wave 103 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which also plays Synthpop. *Radio Broker - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City which also plays "hipster music" in the form of Indie rock and Dance-rock and plays another song by !!!. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which also plays Synthpop. *WorldWide FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by Toro Y Moi. *The Lab - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by Little Dragon. *Soulwax FM - A radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto V'' which plays a song by Joe Goddard of Hot Chip as a solo artist. References Navigation }}hu:Radio Mirror Park ru:Radio Mirror Park pl:Radio Mirror Park de:Radio Mirror Park es:Radio Mirror Park fr:Radio Mirror Park pt:Radio Mirror Park Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V